


It's all Cliché

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine punches a bully, Bullying, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: Dave starts picking on Kurt when he sees kurt and Blaine kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wrote this like 4 years ago!

"Hey, you!" Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek.

Kurt blushed like he usually does.  
"And how are you?" He asked with a smile.

Blaine being the hopeless romantic he was, smiled too.  
"Good, now that I've seen you." He said kissing his boyfriend again, this time on the lips.

"Get a room." A voice was heard.  
They turned their heads to see Puck and Finn with smiles on their faces.

"How are you, Blaine?" Finn asked with a grin, shaking his hand. He liked Blaine, he was perfect for his brother. They were truly a great couple.

"Yeah, I'm alright. What about yourself?"  
"Yeah. Pretty good, just about to head to football practise, actually."

Blaine smiled and looked over to Kurt and Puck who were having a conversation about what song they're going to sing for this week's Glee assignment.

"C'mon, Man." Finn said, hitting Puck in the arm.

"Alright, see you lover boys in Glee!" Puck winked.

He was so weird sometimes.

Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"Boys. Such trouble they can be."  
Blaine nodded.

Kurt kissed Blaine, just as the bell went. School was finally starting.

"I'll see you at lunch, Kay?" Kurt smiles.

"Okay."  
Kurt watched Blaine walk away, before he was pushed into the lockers.

"Kissing your faggy boyfriend, huh, Hummel?"

Kurt straightened out his clothes and turned to walk away, but before he could, he was pushed into the lockers again, this time harder.

"I was talking to you, Faggot." Dave said spitting in his face.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A voice was heard.

Both kurt and Dave turned to Blaine who had a face that looked as tho it could kill.

Blaine pulled back his fist and punched Dave in the face. Dave glared at Blaine and cracked his neck. Oh it was on.

Blaine was standing in front of his boyfriend in the boys bathroom.  
Kurt was smiling.

Blaine frowned and arched his eyebrow.  
"What's so funny?" He grumbled.

Kurt smiled.  
"You were so cute trying to be brave and help me like that. But you ended up getting beat worst than I did."

Blaine rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, Ha ha. Next time I'll just let you get beat up then." Blaine joked.

Kurt smiled and pecked Blaine on the lips.  
"Aww, you wouldn't do that to me." He teased.

Blaine shook his head.  
"Of cause I couldn't. Now we should probably get to class before the teachers give us a detention.

Kurt agreed.

"I'll see you at lunch!" Kurt said as he left the bathroom.


End file.
